Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device and more specifically to a medical device for opening the outer packaging around intravenous fluid bags.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Intravenous (IV) bags are packaged in a sealed outer layer of durable plastic to ensure no contamination or leaking of the fluid occurs. This outer layer must be removed prior to administering the IV fluid. Currently there is a perforation in the IV bag packaging that is supposed to allow medical personnel to open the bag by tearing the plastic material first along the small perforation, and then continuing the tear into the non-perforated plastic. In a setting such as an emergency room, medical personnel must quickly tear open hundreds of these bags per shift. There are a number of problems that exist with this current method.
The first problem is that very often the bags are incompletely perforated, making the opening of the bag impossible. This bag is often tossed back into the supply and waits for the next person who needs an IV bag to attempt to open it. This attempt and inability to open the bag wastes valuable time in a medical setting where time is crucial and can mean life or death.
The second problem that is caused by this inefficient method of opening IV bags is a repetitive motion injury to the thumb, hand or wrist. By producing the forceful motion needed to open the IV bag, in a highly repetitive manner, medical staff members (specifically nurses) have reported pain along the lateral border of the thumb, and in the radial aspect of the wrist consistent with tendonitis or DeQuervains Tenosynovitis/Syndrome. This injury frequently requires medical treatment, such as medication or physical therapy, and rest, making it responsible for days lost from work.
One alternative to tearing along the partially perforated packaging would be to use a scissor. This presents other problems. Using a scissor would eliminate the forceful tearing motion, but it would not provide a quick, accurate, or safe way to open the bags. Additionally, using scissors would put strain on the same areas already stressed by the tearing method of opening the bags. Speed is crucial due to the fast paced nature of medical settings such as an emergency room. Accuracy is necessary so that the actual IV bag is not punctured and then considered unusable which would waste time, money and possibly valuable medications. Additionally, it may be difficult to keep portable scissors in one location so that they are readily available when needed. Also, if the wrong type of scissors were used, for example scissors with pointed ends, it could cause injury to the user.
The xe2x80x9csnack pack openerxe2x80x9d in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,355 resolves the problem of quickly opening plastic packaging using a razor, and it does provide a support bracket assembly to mount the device underneath a countertop, in one location. However, it does not provide a guide or a means for accurately opening the packaging, nor does it provide a means of attaching the device to the top of a counter top so that the packaging can be opened in an ergonomically correct way, nor a means for removing the capped end of an IV bag. In addition, the xe2x80x9csnack pack openerxe2x80x9d requires double-edged razors that have xe2x80x98bore holesxe2x80x99 in order to secure the razor, a more expensive alternative than using standard razor blades.
Thus, there is a need to provide a device that can open the packaging on IV bags in an ergonomically correct, quick, accurate, convenient, reliable, cost-effective and safe manner.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide an opener which efficiently opens plastic packaging around intravenous bags;
(b) to provide an opener that is ergonomically correct and does not contribute to repetitive motion or overuse injuries;
(c) to provide an opener that allows the packaging to be opened with accuracy, so as to protect the contents of the package or without puncturing the IV bag;
(d) to provide an opener that can be securely mounted on top of a counter, cart, table or other horizontal surface or vertical surface to ensure availability when needed;
(e) to provide an opener that does not allow the user to become cut or otherwise injured by the razor;
(f) to provide an opener that is cost-effective and is low maintenance-requiring only the occasional replacement of standard single-edged razor blades.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an opener that has a hook to facilitate removal of the cap on the bottom of the actual intravenous bag, is easy to use with all size intravenous fluid bag packages, is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, is durable enough to withstand repetitive use, and is maintenance-free (except for simply replacing the razor blade). Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention an opener for intravenous bag packaging comprises a durable body that houses a standard razor blade, that has a hook portion and guide as part of the body, and that has a mounting bracket base to secure the body to a surface.